This invention relates to cooling systems for marine outboard and inboard motors.
The cooling systems of marine motors are normally dependent on the intake, into the motor, of salt or fresh water to ensure that the motor runs at an even temperature. It will be appreciated that the often corrosive nature of the water, particularly salt water, and dirt in the water may give rise to various problems. These problems center around the fact that intake inlets can easily be blocked, cutting off the cooling water supply and thermostats in the intake cooling system may deteriorate with corrosion, significantly varying the engine temperature. In addition, water pump impellers tend to deteriorate as a result of corrosion and the intake of dirt and may even burn out if cooling water flow through the system is restricted. Also, salt water and slit cause corrosion throughout the cooling system and fresh water flusing after each use of the motor is required to reduce this problem.